Piece or Peace of Time
by Ronilyn
Summary: A Rebel American girl finds out she is a witch and her parents are squibbs. She is invited to Hogwarts and soon finds herself cast in the past. Rated M for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Reviewers: Hope you like it.

Piece/Peace of Time

Chapter 1: Watch out!

Melody Baker watched her fellow classmates as they went about their studies. She had no ambition to study. Her life would be better served if she were lying on the beach, soaking up rays and sucking down a Dew. Miss Andrews was talking in her monotone lecture voice about the ozone. Melody stretched her legs out and with a practiced ease brought them up on to her desk on either side. Her wide bellbottom jeans spread out across her books and empty note pad. She then leaned back her head, crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

"I do not find you amusing in the least!" The high piercing snap took Melody by surprise. She jumped and desk toppled over backwards.

"What in the f!" She yelled as she hit the floor with a bang.

"This is the last straw! I want you out! Out now!" Miss Andrews was screeching at Melody.

Melody smiled then looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her, some were laughing, others gasping behind their hands and her friends were just nodding and smiling.

"Fine, I don't need this S. If I wanted to be bored all day, I would be at home." Melody stated then stood up. She grabbed her large bag and headed for the door.

"Miss Baker take your books." Miss Andrews stated in a strict tone. Melody stopped turned back righted the desk and picked up her text book and note pad. She walked over to the door then turned back to Miss Andrews and let the expensive text fall into the trash can. Then she walked out the door. "Miss Baker! Get back here this instant! You need a hall pass and a note to the principle!" Miss Andrews yelled out the door. Melody turned around. "Well I don't think so. I'm not going to the principle. I'm going home." Melody turned again and walked straight and tall for the front doors and then down the walkway and across the parking lot.

"Okay, class turn your books to page 45 and read to page 72. Do both of the lessons." Miss Andrews stated then sat heavily in her plush desk chair.

Melody walked to the park across from the school and sat on the bench. After a while she leaned back and put her knees up. Watching clouds float slowly overhead. She slipped off to sleep and soon found herself being accosted by owls carrying envelopes. She opened her eyes and looked around. "I hat birds." She stated then smiled.

She heard the familiar bell ring and announce the end of another day. Her friends headed over to her, all dressed in leather. Black eye makeup and fingernails, spikes and studs pierced varies places on their anatomy. As they walked toward the apartment complex they lived in they laughed about Miss Andrew's class.

"Did any of you see owl today?" Melody asked.

"In daylight, not likely." Her friend Jacob stated. He smiled, letting his gold canines show. Melody smiled back.

They hung out until after dark, listening to music. Jacob and his girl Prissy (Priscilla) kept each other company. Jacob's brother Max and his best friend Rat (Richard) and Melody talked and laughed at what had happen to her. "You looked so surprised when Andrews let out that screech." Max laughed.

"Yeah and you should have seen your face when you hit the floor. Man you looked like you were going to kill her." Rat stated.

"Well it hurt, my pride at least." Melody giggled. An hour later they parted and headed for their own homes. Melody climbed up the escape ladder and crawled through bedroom window. She made her bed enough to sleep and stripped down to her underwear. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next morning she woke and found a pile of letters lying on her floor just inside the window. She ripped one open and read the message.

"Greetings,

We have the honor of requesting your presence at our fine School. We await your reply. Welcome to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Acting Head Mistress, Menerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress, Professor Sprout

Melody opened another to find that it was the same. Then another and so on.

She was engrossed in the many envelopes when her mother walked into her room.

"What's that, Dear?" Martha Baker asked her daughter.

"Letters from some school in England." Melody stated still gathering up letters.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Melvin! Melvin, you got to come up here!" Martha screeched out the door. Soon a man in his early fifties came rushing up the stairs.

"What the matter! What happened! Is it Mel!" He rushed on in near panic.

"No, no Melvin, Melvin. She got her letter." Martha stated with glee.

"What letter?" Melvin looked puzzled then the light dawned in his eyes. "Oh my goodness! Congradulations sweetheart!" Melvin stated and he and his wife began dancing around.

"What is so great?" Melody brought their reveling to a halt.

"I'm so sorry dear, you don't know. Oh course you don't know." Melvin smiled at his daughter. "You see you have been invited to the most elite school of magic in the world.

Even though you are much older then the others." Melvin stated.

"What do you mean, school of what?" Melody asked.

"Well dear your father and I have been what our people would call untalented. We are Squibbs, a term used for those who are born to magical families but were not normal."

Martha stated.

"You mean I'm a witch?" Melody asked. But before anyone could answer she heard the flapping of wings and then heard her parent.  
"Watch Out!"


End file.
